Axcell Academy
by sandwich-kun
Summary: Miku Hatsune's life was already the definition of disorganized. What will happen when a certain someone a member of a band called Vocaloid transfers to her school? Will she even make it out alive? Rated T for language. LenXMiku
1. Meet Hatsune Miku

It was already eight. Crap. It would take at least twenty minutes to make it from the girl's dorm to class if she ran. She was late, _again._ It wasn't her fault it was the shitty alarm – if only it was a bit louder. She looked to the side of her bed; Luka had left breakfast and a note. _Let's see when you'll get up this time, I hope it's not too cold by the time you get up – love Luka._ Why that little. Why didn't she wake her up? Isn't that a roommate's job to look out for her fellow roommate?

There was a plate of toast and scrambled eggs on the little table next to her bed. She stuffed her mouth with eggs then with toast and washed it all down with orange juice. Then she hurried and put on her uniform there wasn't time to fix her hair into twin tails so she just put it in an up do.

Even though her hair was messy it still looked good. She began to walk as fast as she could to the main building where her classes were. She was a second year in Axcell Academy a place for the musically talented. _Or so it said._

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

She walked into the gates of the main building panting and puffing. Luka was waiting for her at the entrance. "Exactly fifteen minutes to spare, impressive!" Miku was struggling to breathe. "Why you little! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Luka let out a sigh, "I did – three times. I just figured you were tired so I let you sleep after all, you were up whole night last night studying for the test today."

"Well, that's because that stupid math teacher was all like 'Hehehe, hohoho surprise math test tomorrow!' Isn't this shitty school supposed to teach_ music_ not math?" Luka covered her mouth with both hands trying to suppress her laughter.

"The teacher has a name you know, and he sounds nothing like your impression of him. Besides, he told us we were getting a math test last week. And you know every well we have special classes for music that's why it's a five year school instead of three." Miku let out a sigh. "Okay, okay Miss. Know-it-all, let's just go to class."

When they opened the doors to go into the main hall there was a large crowed of students assembled screaming and shouting in excitement. "What the hell is this?!" There was so much people here pushing and shoving it seemed like the whole of the student body was assembled. _Well she wouldn't call it an assembly, if she knew any better it was like a huge crowd of fan girls even though there were also dudes, maybe their inner fan girl had been unleashed. _The thought made her laugh.

Luka looked at her like if she was going crazy. "I heard there were some new transfer students, they were part of some band called Volcaloid I think." So she was wright, it was a crowd of fan girls.

"Well I really don't care let's just hurry up to class. If I'm late one more time I'll get detention." They pushed and shoved their way through the crowed. They were almost at the middle when she saw them. There were five of them a boy with long purple hair, a girl with short blonde hair, a girl with long blonde hair - she looked like a super model straight out of a magazine, a boy with blue hair and in the center of them was a god.

Well, at least he looked like what she taught a god would look like. His skin was in the same league as snow, his eyes were aqua blue like two frozen twin pools with never ending depths, his blonde hair fell into his face and flowed down his neck gently feathering out near his shoulders like a golden waterfall.

Wait, what the hell was she thinking? She never thought of any guy like that no matter how God like their looks were. He shot her a glance. His gaze captivating hers so she couldn't look away, his lips curved into a smirk and he looked away.

_Oh, just great, he probably thinks I'm some other love crazy fan girl now._ Not that she cared. At least that's what she told herself. She had to get to class or she wouldn't hear the end of it from Mr. What's-his-name. For some reason she was never too good at remembering names only faces.

She could describe her home room teacher's face to anybody, he looked like Lucifer himself she was sure he ate babies for breakfast and this place was like hell where he would come and torture the poor souls of innocent children. So unless she wanted to be tortured by Satan today, she had to get to class.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:XX:X:x:xX:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

All these girls were really starting to annoy him. Ever since he came to this school people would flock around them like moths to a flame. "Hey Rin, do we really have to do this? We might get crushed by fans. I know Lilly wouldn't want to ruin that perfect face of hers and all." Kaito would do anything to get out of his responsibilities.

"Of course you idiot! It's necessary for our public figure to make an appearance and basically the whole of the student body are our fans and our fans are number one to us!" And Rin would always scold him.

"Remember Len, you promised that you would have lunch with me today!" Lilly reminded him. They were on their way from the private dorms to the main building. Last night Lilly had asked him so many times to have lunch with her he couldn't say no anymore. He made a deal with the devil.

"No fair! How come Len gets to have lunch with Lilly? Rin will you have lunch with me pleaasseee!" Kaito was annoying he was just way too cheerful. It was annoying. "No problem!" Rin chirped. "What about you Gakupo? You wanna have lunch with us too?" Rin chirped at Gakupo and smiled at him in a if you don't say yes I'll murder you with a butter knife kind of way. "I don't see why not."

"Alright then it's settled well all have lunch together!" He was so glad that Rin came to that conclusion on her own. She saved him from a date with the devil. "I said I wanted to have lunch with Len n-" Len cut her off before she could protest any further, "I really don't mind."

Lilly's lips turned into a scowl. But before she could say anything they arrived at the main building.

As soon as they stepped foot into the main hall what seemed to be the entire school surrounded them screaming and shouting. Some girls were even fighting over who was better.

Some girls were asking him for his autograph just when he caught site of a girl who was trying to push her way through the crowd. Some of her teal hair fell into her face while the rest was in an elegant but messy at the same time up-do reveling her slender neck. She looked so fragile that if you were to push her too hard she might break into tiny pieces.

He caught her looking at him, her forest green eyes studying him, but all he could was her face although he wouldn't mind seeing the rest of the body too. The taught made his lips curve into a seductive smirk and quickly looked away.

Just then the bell rang and he saw what seemed to be a spark of fear flow through the girl's eye.


	2. Memory loss

_**Sandwich-kun**__: Okay,okay. So before I even started to write this story I was already working on another story{It's about the seven deadly sins, I made them into people! And they got kicked out of hell for sitting on their butts and doing nothing for 500 years along with the heir to hell {Len} but there's a deeper reason behind it.} so all I could write are these two chapters. I have homework to do so I'll only publish the first chap of the new story and another chap of this one!_

_Oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit-oh -shit-oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit._

Oh Shit the bell. I'm going to be late if I don't run. Miku pushed her way through the crowd and hurried up the stairs to her class. In all the commotion she had lost Luka. She reached in class and sat in her chair struggling to breathe.

"So you finally made it on time Hatsune!" Dell the class president approached her desk. Whenever she came late, which was almost every day, Dell and Satan were the ones to scold her for it – it annoyed her to no end.

"What the fuck do you want Dell?" No one got in under her skin like Dell did. "Hey, hey calm down I just came to congratulate you for reaching on time. Oh, and I came to tell you that we start our vocal classes today." He left her and scurried back to his seat.

Even though this was a music academy they didn't start to do any music as yet. But from what she heard from the seniors –from then on it was going to be worse than hell. They said that we would be divided into different classes: S-class, A-class, B-class. Each class had twenty students except for S-class which only took in seven of the best in the school. If you didn't make it during the audition you would be kicked out of the academy.

From today on it was going to be tough, she knew that for the least. Just then Lucifer walked into the class. "Good morning students today I have some new students to introduce to you but first I will be taking the roll," Homeroom teacher sounded like if he were dead. Just then his lips curved into a huge grin. "Miku Hatsune!" The list was in alphabetical order but he would always call her name first.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but, present." She sat back into her seat satisfied with herself. "Hmm, well that's a first. State your reason!"

"Oh now I need a _reason _to come to classes, you sure are making it much easier for me to ditch." Lucifer glared at her for a while. "For the next couple of months I will be substituting for your math teacher, I look forward to it Hatsune!" She put her head on her desk. _I have come to the conclusion that I have died and gone to hell, now this is my eternal punishment._

"I'd like to introduce you to some new students that will be joining us from today on." The whole class started to scream. Miku looked up, there they were the five of them. "A pleasure to meet you I'm Rin kagamine" One of them the blonde one with the short hair and blue eyes chirped. Some of the dudes and girls started to say _Aww she's so adorable!_ But the lot of them just started to scream.

"I'm Gakupo. The pleasure is mine" The one with the long purple hair spoke. The girls wearing the purple accessories screamed this time.

"Kaito Shion," The guy with the blue hair winked at everyone. "But for the ladies it's Kaito!" This time the girls with the blue accessories screamed.

"It's super nice to meet you! My name's Lilly! I hope we can all be friends!" All of the dudes just died.

"Len kagamine." Everyone started to scream even though he had just said his name. When she looked up at him it was the God. His icy blue eyes looked at her and smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

Everyone died screaming. But Miku just put her head back down on her desk. "So now that you've introduced yourselves to everyone why don't you take your seats? There are five empty seats so sit wherever.

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitsh itshit. There was an empty seat next to her. She didn't want anyone to sit next to her next to her. Other people just annoyed her. **_Bye, bye freedom._**

She smelt mint someone just sat next to her. "Okay from now those will be your permanent seats, I hope you choose wisely." She didn't want to get up too suddenly to see who sat next to her. Someone was poking her face. She turned her face so her cheek was pressing against the cold wooden desk. She slowly opened her eyes.

She didn't believe it. It was him she couldn't remember his name though. He lowered his face so both their eyes met. His lips curled into a satisfied smirk. "Surprised?"

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X X:X:X:X:XX:X:X:X:X:X:X:XXX:X:X:X:

"I wouldn't call the feeling surprised more like disgusted." His smirk turned into what seemed to be a light scow. "And what exactly about me disgusts you? You barley even know me." She lifted her head and so did he never looking away from her eyes. "I suppose so, but you look like if your nice and friendly on the outside but in the inside you're an arrogant bastard."

"Well, if were judging a book by its cover here I suppose on the outside you have a hard and hostile cover like a horror book but it's just a cover up because on the inside your really and truly deeply in love with me just like a romance novel."

This guy was really starting to get on her nerves. "Why you-Miku and Len since you two have so much to talk about why don't you discus it after school when you're cleaning up the classroom together." A teacher had come into the class and they didn't even notice.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X::X:X::X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X:X:X:X:

It was time for math class; to top it off she had this asshole sitting next to her. She could hear Mr. Lucifer talking in the background but her eyelids were treating to close on her. She couldn't stand it anymore – she gave in.

"Hatsune!" Math teacher slammed a book on her desk making her get up. "Australia!" The class started to giggle. "This is math Hatsune not Social Studies! Detention after school today! Haha!"

"I knew that! And plus I already have detention today! So double haha!" She was still standing. "The jokes on you Hatsune! I'll just give you double detention today. So Tipple haha!" Lucifer seemed to be satisfied with himself.

"Quadruple Haha! I already have double detention!" That was how the rest of the class went on unitl bell rang for lunch.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Len didn't know what to make of that Hatsune girl. For her, getting detention seemed to be fun. And punishing Miku seemed to be the highlight of the Math teacher's day. All he knew was that both of them annoyed the hell out of him. And now he had to go and clean the class room with her after classes had finished. Just how much did god hate him?

But for some reason she avoided saying his name whole day. It was strange; she just referred to him as an arrogant bastard whole morning. She seemed like a violent little one, but he couldn't help but get the feeling that she was hiding something.

"Lennykinns!" Kaito came running to him with Rin – Gakupo and Lilly came sulking after them. "Come on let's go!" Rin and Kaito said in unison their voices intertwining with one another.

Rin had chosen to have lunch under a tree in the green house. "I'm pretty sure were not supposed to be here." Len sat down opposite to Gakupo leaning on the bark of the tree looking up. "If we get in trouble I'm blaming it on you Rin." Rin shot him one of the crazy cat woman glares.

"Okay, okay I'll take the blame. But let's not talk about that now. So does everyone like their seating arrangement?"

Lilly and Gakupo shook their heads in unison. They were sited next to each other so was Rin and Kaito there's no way Lilly would be happy about that. "What about you Len? You're sitting next to that really pretty girl wright? So, you must be happy. She could even beat Lilly when it comes to looks!" Lilly hissed at Rin.

"She annoys the hell out of me, I hate her." Len stared blankly at the tree. It was true she, really did annoy him. "Then you wouldn't mind me going for her!? I'd like to get my hands on her so would every other guy in the school from what I've heard." The thought of another man touching Miku discuss him for some reason but he pushed the feeling aside.

"Go ahead, give it a whack, it's not like she's mine or anything. But I don't think you'll get anywhere with that attitude of hers." Just then bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the start of evening classes.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X:X:X:X

Miku couldn't believe that lunch passed by that quickly. Now they had evening classes and she had to sit next to that jerk now not to mention clean with him. She much rather clean the class by herself then with that asshole.

It was two hours into evening classes and that arrogant bastard still hadn't shown up as yet. He and the other band members were all gone maybe they had practice or something. Miku couldn't help but take a nap after all she was so…..tired.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X

When she woke up every one had gone and the class was clean. Did that guy clean all by himself? She turned to get up out of her seat and she stood face to face with the devil himself. If she had move one inch closer their lips would touch.

"I wonder what would be a good punishment for you. I had to clean the whole class by myself because you were sleeping." He looked into her eyes those cold icy blue eyes were blank she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What punishment?! I didn't as-" Before she knew what was happening he had pushed her down on two chairs so she laid down with him on top of her. He kissed her harsh possessive kisses his tong exploring every inch of her mouth.

She managed to push away from him "Stop it!" She was breathing so harshly struggling for air it was the only thing she could manage to say. "Len Kangmine." He purred into her ear his voice was as smooth and seductive as ever. "What?"

"It seems that you can't remember my name so I'll stop when you say my name." Miku's eye widened as she felt his toung on her neck. She shivered at his touch and she could feel his lips on her neck curing into satisfied smirk. His hands slid around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Well, she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say his name. _Come on Miku pull yourself together. _"L-Len K-Ka- kagamine." She mumbled as if almost to herself.

She felt him stiffened against her. "Good, that'll do, _for now."_ He got up of of her ans strode towards the door as if nothing had happened. He stopped in the door way, "If you ever forget my name again you should expect worse than that."

**_ Sandwich-kun:_** Unfortunately, the words** homework** and **manual labor** are not in my dictionary.


	3. Cherry Blossom Tree

Miku couldn't get any sleep. She kept thinking about what that jerk had done to her. Every time she would think about it her heart would beat much faster. _Every time she thought about him she would get an irregular heartbeat. _

It was already six so she would get ready for school. She got up from bed and started to make preparations for school. Just then Luka got up and stared at her as if she were a ghost. "Miku?" Luka mumbled and stared at her. "You know we don't have classes today right? We just have auditions for our grouping at ten."

Miku had forgotten that today was Saturday. It was his entire fault. She was going to give that jerk what was coming to him. But first she had to figure out where he was. "Oh, umm I knew that. Say…. Luka….by any chance ummmmm well" She just couldn't bring herself to ask Luka. "Do you know where Len Kagamine is staying?" Luka stared at her in shock for a little while.

"So you've finally fallen for him huh?" She laid back down on her bed, "I figured that it would be a matter of time since he's sitting next to you and all, _but_ I didn't expect it to happen _this_ quickly. OH! MY LITTLE MIKU'S FINALITY GROWN UP!"

Miku shook her head and stood over Luka. "No you idiot! I just want to give him piece of my mind." She looked down at the floor, she felt her cheeks get warm. "I think I have an irregular heartbeat."

Luka bursted out in laughter rolling on her bed. "And you call me the idiot. Wait, wait let me guess, whenever you see him you get your irregular heartbeat." How did she know? Miku was confused. She never felt this way before about someone, she assumed it was a deep hatred for him.

"I know you're thinking this feeling is probably hate that whenever you see him you just want to strangle him that's why your heart starts to beat so fast. No, Miku. That feeling is called love." No, no that feeling wasn't love. It couldn't be love. She could never love a guy like him.

Miku threw on some clothes to go to school for the auditions and dashed out of the room she could hear Luka calling her but she didn't bother. She needed some time alone, not just from Luka but from everyone.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X::X::X::X:X::X:: X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X:X::X:X:X::X:X:X

Len didn't know what had happened to him yesterday. She just smelt so good like vanilla. Her skin was so soft he couldn't stop himself. He wanted more – more than she was willing to offer. He wanted to explore every inch of her body. _She tasted so good._

He sat beneath a cherry blossom tree thinking about _her._ It was so early in the morning he wandered if she was awake as yet. _No, I can't be thinking about this girl she's just as good as any other girl_. He reassured himself. If anything she was just entertainment to him. Yes that's what she was _entertainment._

"What are you doing up this early?" Gakupo stood over him. "You're casting a shadow, you idiot." Len said casually staring up into the tree. "Well now, it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Gakupo sat down next to him and let out a sigh. "What do you want, you idiot?" Len's eyes were blank. "Nothing I just wanted to spend time with my dearest friend."

Before Len could respond a little petite figure with teal hair caught both their eyes. She was wearing a white hoddie and knee length brown both watched her from afar as she walked by. "Well, that's my que to leave," Gakupo got up from besides him, "I'm going to make that little angle mine."

He smiled at Len. "Gakupo," Gakupo stood in his tracks. "That 'little angle' there is my entertainment, if you do anything to hurt my entertainment or even dear to touch it anywhere under its clothing." Len stared blankly up at the tree.

"I'll kill you…. so just keep that in mind. I know how perverted you are." Len smiled in a _I'll-kill-you with-a-fork-but-first-I'll-tear-you-limb-from-limb -and-at-the-very-last-moment-I'll-let-you-live-but the-healing-process-will-be-so-painful-you'll-want -to-die-and-after-you-get-better-and-think everything-in-life-is-wonderful-I'll-come-and-kill -you-for- real _kind of way.

Gakupo nodded "Okay, okay. I won't rape her that's all I can promise." Gakupo's lips curved into a grin. "Okay I won't murder you but that's all I can promise" Len still had that smile on his face. After a while Gakupo walked away and left him in peace.

Len knew what Gakupo would do if he ever got her alone. He was ruthless. But Miku was where Len drew the line. He didn't want anyone playing with his toy. Len got up to search for her to make sure Gakupo hadn't tried anything funny on his entertainment. Luckily he didn't have to look very far but he didn't like what he saw, not one bit.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Miku was tired. Maybe staying up all night was a bad idea even the ground looked like a good enough bed. Just then she caught sight of a cherry blossom tree. Maybe she could just take a quick nap.

Miku laid on the ground beneath the cherry blossom tree. Her teal hair fanned out on the ground, she didn't have time to comb it so she just let it down. Her eye lids were closing on her and she gladly gave into a deep slumber.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Len stood there in shock. He didn't know what to do. Miku was asleep on the ground with Gakupo's hand up her shirt and his lips on hers. "Gakupo what are you doing?" He saw Gakupo stiffen. He stopped kissing her and stood on his knees. He was still on top of Miku.

"Oh, hey Len! Well you see she looked kind of pale so I thought she was sick." Before Len could say something Miku's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X::X:X:

There was a man with purple hair on top of her. She didn't know what to say. Was she going to be raped? When she looked around there he was like a hero that came to save her. Len's blonde hair shimmered in the sun light as he narrowed his gaze at the purple guy.

The guy on top of her got up and ran away as if he were running for his life. Len smiled at her "Sorry about that he tends to get a little carried away some times." Len sat beside her and she slowly sat up so two of them were side by side, their shoulders touching.

She was so sleepy. He smelt so good, if sunshine had a sent this would be it. He was so warm too she just couldn't help herself. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell into the bottles pit that is sleep.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X::X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X::X:X:X :X:X::X

Len could fell her head on his shoulder her hair tickling his neck. He shivered at her touch. He couldn't stay like this. Slowly he slid down onto the ground so that she was in his embrace her head on his chest.

He slid his fingers all the way down her back. Her sleeping face seemed so peaceful so childlike. _So irresistible. _

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X:X:

Miku's eye lids fluttered open. She looked up and saw Len she smiled down at her "Good Morning!" He said in a quite cheerful tone. Then she realized her position. Her eyes widen. She was basically on top of him. Her head was on his chest, one of her legs crossed over one of his, her hand was on his chest.

She tried to push away from him but his grip was too tight. He narrowed his gaze at her and a seductive smirk appeared on his face "Where do you think you're going?" His voice was as silky and a smooth as ever. "The least you can do is thank me. I did save you from being raped and all."

"T-thank you. Now please let me go. We have to go to auditions for grouping." He looked at her studying her carefully. "Auditions don't start until ten that's an hour away. And plus what kind of thanks is that? How about a kiss? A deep…. Passionate….. kiss." She opened her mouth to protest but he lowered his head and kissed her.

He kissed her a slow passionate kiss and she kissed back. God no. Why? Why did she have to go and kiss him back. He deepend the kiss his thung exploring her mouth. She heard him groan and he pulled away both of them struggling for air. "You smell so good." He mumbled and rolled over so now he was on top of her.

He lowered his head to her neck nibbling on it. His hand slid up her shirt. Her eyes widened as his hands explored further up her shirt while his lips were exploring her neck. She felt him stiffened against him it was as if he had just realized what he was doing. She hoped he would stop.

He stayed like that for a minute and then continued on. She was in shock. And to think she thought he just got caught up in the moment why this arrogant little bastard. His lips moved up to her face and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

She tried to pull away but he just wouldn't let go. He groaned in pleasure and went back down to her neck. "Could you please get off of me you cocky bastard?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Give me one good reason and I'll stop. After all this is your entire fault you know."

His voice was cold – heartless. "You really shouldn't be doing those kinds of things to helpless little girls Len." Len's lips turned into a scowl. He looked back to face someone but Miku could only manage to steal a glance at her savior.

It was a blonde girl if her memory served her wright it was a girl from the band. Even though she had saved her she also wanted to punch her really hard for calling her a helpless little girl. "What the fuck do you want Lilly?" His gaze narrowed at the girl.

The girl's eyes were full of hate but it wasn't directed towards Len though. Her gaze narrowed at Miku. "I don't want you to get expelled for sexually harassing some fat, ugly twit." Len stood up and walked towards Lilly.

"Oh? This is coming from the girl who fell of the ugly tree and hit every branch on her way down? You should go pick on someone your own size Lilly...I think there's a bus in the parking lot." She hissed at him and walked off so did Len, both of them just left her there, lying on the ground_. She felt violated_.

It was almost time for the grouping auditions she might as well make her way to the main building. She didn't want to run into any of the other band members, she had enough drama for today.


	4. Mr Sextual Offender

**Sandwich-kun: So it was like 2:34 am and I was about to fall asleep and then I almost screamed because I relised the seceret to the universe...Teletubbies are called teletubbies because they have television in their tummies. :O and so this chapter was born.**

"Okay students! Girls on the right and boys on the left. Please maintain your order! Thank you and good luck." There were two huge lines both leading into one room. Some students came out crying and some elated. She wondered what would happen to her.

She wondered what class she would get into or would she even make it into a class at all. If she got sent back home she would never hear the end of it from her father. It was almost Miku's turn she glanced at the boy next to her.

It was a boy with bright blue hair wearing a blue scarf and a white jacket he shot a glance at her "Good luck!" He smiled and she smiled back at him. "Thanks I'll need it. Same too you to!" He chuckled a bit "I'm sure you're not that bad."

"Oh, you have no idea." Before he could respond it was her turn to go in. She slowly opened the door and three people sat in front of a huge window. "Miku Hatsune, begin." _Well that was cold._ The background music for her song started to play.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

By the time she was finished one of the guys was in tears. He stood up and clapped "Beautiful, Wonderful. Your voice is like an angle's harp, a bluebird's chirp, a beautiful siren, a magesti-" A guy with brown hair and eyes as red as blood covered his mouth.

"Good job , we look forward to working with you in the S-class." The guy gave her the signal to run for it before the crying guy lost his control. Wait did this mean she made it into the S-class? Or did they say that to everyone who horribly failed?

"Miku, Miku!" Luka came running at full speed towards her. "I think I made it into the S-class the guy was all like 'We look forward to working with you in the S-class." _Yep, I knew it they __do__ say that to everyone who failed miserably. _Coming to think of it that guy was probably crying because she was so terrible.

Oh God why? "Come on! Let's go to the mall to celebrate!" She didn't want to. But it was obvious that she didn't have a say in anything because Luka was already dragging her into a taxi. The drive to the mall was long and boring. But she would be even more displeased with what she saw when she arrived.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X::X:X:X:X:X::X: X:X:X:X::X:X:X:X::X:X::X:X:X::X:X:X:X::X:X

They both got out of the taxi and Miku stood there her eyes widened. There was a huge banner by the entrance to the mall 'Vocaoid CD sighing'. If Vocaoid was there that means Len was there. It also meant that girl with the long blonde hair and the guy with the purple hair was there too.

"Luka by any chance did you know about the CD sighing today?" Luka turned to her with a huge smile on her face. "Of course I knew," she took out a CD from in her bag, "See, I wanted to get it sighed by Gakupo. Actually I'm a big fan I know how you hate them and the fan girls that flock around them so I thought if I told you, you might hate me too."

Miku felt a little guilty. She had only taken her feelings into consideration and left out Luka. So for today she would out up with it. "Idiot! I could never hate you," Luka turned to her, "Because hate is an understatement."

Luka let out a frustrated sigh "Whatever, today your coming with me no matter what. I don't care what you think." Luka took hold of the back of her shirt and started to drag her through the mall _literally. _

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

It was only one and the book sighing started at four. What in god's name was she going to do for three hours? And there was already a huge line. Just then she caught sight of a blonde figure standing in the middle of a group of girls. But it wasn't Len. _Not that she was hoping it was Len anyway._

It was girl with short blonde hair and coming to think of it, she really did look alot like Len. The girl looked at her and shot out of the crowd grabbing both Miku's and Luka's hands and dashing off with them.

Finally when they were at the back of the mall the girl let them go and Miku fell on the floor gasping for air. "Hi! I'm Rin Kagamine, pleasure to meet you!" the blonde girl spoke as if it were perfectly normal for people to do what she just did.

"Wait, Kagamine, Kagamine where have I heard that name before?" The girl looked at Miku and giggled. "You sit next to my brother so you must have heard it before, silly." Her brother? Wait, no Miku backed away from the girl, "You're the sibling of the spawn of Satan? You can't be you're so…..so…sweet."

Luka got up and hit her on her head. _Right,_ she had to be nice to the band members because Luka was head over heels in love. "I know, we look alike but our personalities are completely different." That was one thing that Miku could agree with her on.

Len was the spawn of Satan and his sister was like a sweet little angle that came from the hands of god himself. "So is there any particular reason you brought us here?" The girl shook her head. "I thought it would be nice to spend the day with you two since were in the same class together."

Miku and Luka looked at each other. "Ummm and may I ask what class is that?" Luka spoke for the first time. The girl just continued to smile with her eyes closed. Maybe she was annoyed. "S-class silly! I'm sorry but the others were supposed to be here a long time ago."

S-class. The class for the seven most elite students in the school. She made it into the S-class but she wondered who the other four students were. "If you're wondering who are the other students are their the rest of the band members."

Miku's life just came crashing down. She'd rather be kicked out of the school than be in a class with those weirdoes. But Luka was eletated her she looked like she was holding back tears. "Well, I'm going back to the school now. I've had enough surprises for today. Their starting to make me sick."

Miku was about to turn and leave when someone from behind her placed their arm around her. "Well, it's not going to be any fun if you leave now would it?" The guy with purple hair hand his arm around her. No, that's not right. _The guy who tried to rape her had his arm around her._

Miku glared at him, their faces were just inches away from each other. "Hey, -Offender. I like being raped as much as the next guy, so I'd appciate it if you could take your arm off of me." They were still glaring at each other. If they moved their faces an inch closer their lips would touch.

"And what if I don't?" He had a satisfied smirk on his face. But before she could respond someone took his arm and remover it from around her shoulder. "I'll kill you, didn't I tell you to leave my entertainment alone?"

It was Len he came to save her. She didn't care who came to save her as long as she got saved. Miku sighed through her nose. Then it dawned upon her. "Wait what?! Your entertainment! Just who or what do you think I am Kagamine?!" Len patted her on her head.

"My entertainment of course!" Why this guy had the nerve! "Okay guys lets all try to get along." Rin turned to Len now her eyes were like stars like the ones in anime when a chacter was really mad. "Especially you, Len!" Then she turned back to Miku with the sweetest smile.

"Come on guys! Lilly and Kaito said that they'll meet us at four for the CD sighing." Rin walked inside and they all followed along.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :

Before she knew it, it was already half past four and all of the band members were at the CD sighing including Luka. Leaving Miku all alone. It was the perfect time to escape this hell hole and go back to the dorms. _But coming to think of it the dorms are an even bigger hell hole_. But it was a hell holw that didn't have Len so that was good enough for her.

She didn't want any of the band members to see her making her escape especially Luka. She would never hear the end of it. So in a situation like this her class ditching skills always came in handy. She would use the back door and then come up with some bullshit excuse for leaving early. _Yeah, that should work!_

She made her way to the back of the mall and was about to leave when someone grabbed her hand and pull her into a narrow hall way. She wanted to scream but the person covered her mouth. Even if she managed to scream no one would hear her. It was the back of the mall it was completely empty.

The only people who would come here were the ones who came to smoke and buy drugs. _She should have thought this plan through. _

The guy threw her onto the floor, putting a knife to her through. "Give me all your money and I'll consider letting you live." She put her hands in her pocket and took out her wallet at threw it at him. "Good girl." He got up off of her and looked at her studying her, he was studying her chest a little too much. She was still lying on the floor in shock.

"On second thought, I'd much rather have you." He shoved her back onto the floor sliding his hand under her shirt. He didn't have his hand over her mouth. She screamed the first thing that came to her mind, "Lllllllllllleeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn! LLLLLLLLEEEENNN!"

Just then the guy's eyes widened and he fell on top of her, his full body weight pressing against her. She closed her eyes – was this the end for her? Then she felt his body being rolled off of her, she had her eyes closed shut she didn't want to open them. She wanted all of this to be a bad dream.

Someone pulled her up off of the floor so she was on her knees. Then she felt someone embracing her. That person smelt like cinnamon "Miku, you idiot. Your such terrible entertainment, you had me worried. If you hadn't screamed I don't know what would have happened to you." It was Len. He came.

She slowly opened her eyes nuzzling her face into his shirt. He was so warm. "H-how did you hear me?" She stuttered. "I thought a worthless excuse for entertainment like you would have tried to run away, so I came looking for you." He chuckled.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

She smelt so good he couldn't hold back himself any longer. Seeing her this helpless and vulnerable, it awaked the sadistic beast with in him. He cupped her face tilting it upwards so she would look him in the eye. A seductive smirk appeared on his face as he watched the terrified expression in her eyes.

She probably thought why was the prince that came to save her doing this? Well, my dear princess, the prince that comes to save you isn't always good.

**Sandwich-kun: So…What do you guys think of my cliff hanger? But.. I think this relationship is going a little too fast I gotta slow it down. Heuheuheuheuheu. So what do you guys think? Going a little bit too fast perhaps? Shall I do the honors of slowing it down?**

**But I think school is starting back tomorrow. I think. I don't know. This shall be a pickle in my jar of potatoes.**

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X::X:X:X:X:X:X::X:X:X:X:X :X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X::X:X:X:X:X:X::X:X:X:X:X:


End file.
